heirsfandomcom-20200214-history
Merldot Grey
Name: Merldot Grey Alias: M.D.G Age: 14 Gender: Male Family Tree: Ex Cousin: Dasonus Crotolf Alliance: Himself Background: M.D.G spent his life in and out of foster homes, each time mysterious accidents would occur and the family would be killed, by the time he was 5 17 families had died because of different things, unanimous lightning strikes, mysterious fires and other such things, no-one could explain it, not even the police. When he was 8 he made the conscious decision not to stay with anyone, and so he left, living the street life, but not the usual beggar, no, he pickpocket and stole, entering the houses of the wealthy and taking their money and valuables, including a diamond ring, which had an ornate M carved into it, which he kept, and using hot wax, left his seal at every location he visited. by the time he was 12 he had amassed a comfortable amount to live off of. He rented a room in a 5 star hotel and by day he rested and read, teaching himself to spell, do maths etc. But on his 13th birthday something strange happened. No one was around to see, but with a simple flick of his wrist he watched the power go out, and a large amount of electricity pass into his body, making him feel quite energized. When the owner, who he had been bribing for the past year, came up to see him the loud sound of the door being opened caused M.D.G to start, spinning around, in the process waving his hand and the man stopped dead, in which time M.D.G had tripped backwards and stood 4 metres away from his starting position. The owner, apparently just coming back to his senses stared at M.D.G in a strange way, and, without another glance, left the room, looking extremely puzzled. Now, a year on to the day, M.D.G arrived at a strange town, where after extensive searching; he had discovered his cousin had used to live, before the accident where he and his family were killed... Powers: M.D.G's powers are not fully developed, after his first encounter with them he was scared to use them, in case he caused someone irreparable physical or mental harm. After a while of searching the net he came across a curious list of all the magical powers, made by someone named Matt Davidson. According to the list he was in possession of Electrokinesis and something known as temporal stasis. He was constantly training, and could use static from the air itself to maintain a solid stream of electrical flow for up to half an hour, and for infinite time when drawing from power lines. He was also able to redirect the current so as to cause the surge to jump from the power lines or generator, or even a battery so it hit a target directly. He had also discovered on his very first usage that if he was low on energy he could draw it into himself to "recharge", meaning sleep was not necessary. Temporal stasis was a bit rusty; he could freeze anywhere or anything of up to ten metres of size for up to 2 minutes. His powers are still developing but he can still, in a minor way, affect electrical equipment, such as altering computer screens or getting money from an ATM, maximum single withdrawal of $500. Romantic Life: D.O.A: Dead on Arrival. Never had he ever had any form of romantic life, it didn't suit his lifestyle, but with this fresh start, maybe he had a chance. Professional Life: A thief, pickpocket, a scoundrel, a bandit, a pirate, he had been called them all, his professional life was exceedingly prosperous, he had no need for money from ATMs when he could get thousands just through a small breaking and entering mission, but he never harmed, nor used is powers to in any way assist him in his burglaries, but at 14, he thought it was high time he hit the big time, and had recently performed a rewarding and prosperous G.T.A. Grand Theft Auto and his fences had been extremely pleased with the subject, a Lamborghini murcielago roadster, he would have kept it for his trip to this new place, but it attracted too much attention, no, he got a Lamborghini Diablo for the trip, fully equipped with an E-tag. Much less conspicuous... Personality: An introvert through practise, he never had to truly open up to anyone in his entire life. He is quick to anger with those he does not like and slow with those he does, as you can imagine he never really takes long to get angry. If ever anyone approaches him he shys away, or, on rare occasion, treats them with a kind of distant respect until he knows more, then either accepts them or rejects them accordingly. Though easily mistaken for a goth he is in fact not emo, the knives and other weapons are just for show, or for making sure people don't attack him. Physical Description: M.D.G has dyed black hair, his eyes are blue, though they change between grey and green according to mood, sleep deficiency or prety much anything... he is of medium high, about average at 5' 10.5" andis built like a spoon, broadish shoulders but thining out towards the butt and legs. his face is youthful, and usually wearing a frown, though some may think slightly, very slightly in his opinion, attractive. As far as clothing goes he can normally be found wearing a black T-shirt, a black, zip up hoodie and jeans, and a hat, always the black billabong hat, never caught without it, no matter how he's wearing it he always is. And the last thing, a small, gold and platinum ying yang symbol. Sample Role Play: The Street was empty, above the small alleyway fire escapes clanged as a teenage boy juped from one to another, using a peice of metal with a coil of wire around it, which was apparently magnetised because whenever he was going to miss a platform or fire escape ladder he threw it out from himself, a metal wire connecting the magnet to a small handle. M.D.G got to the window he was aiming for and put away his tool. The window was locked, but that didn't matter, this was his last mission in this city, his last job, and he was doing it for someone important, someone who promised to get his crimes taken off the police record. No one had ever caught him but a lot of cameras had film of him. He broke the window and looked around fast. He saw the object of his mission and jumped through the window. It was a large diamond necklace and he needed it fast. He grabbed it and was just diving out the window when a gun shot echoed through the night. He turned and froze the bullet but it was too late, it hit him, grazing his leg and then freezing half way through. limping down the street he made his way to a getaway vehicle. The driver was his contractor, who floored it and took off towards the hospital. Merldot handed over the necklace, and what he got back, wrapped in $5000 was a small, gold and platinum ying-yang pendant on a necklace. They pulled up to the hospital and M.D.G got out, turned and said to the contractor "Now you live up to your end of the bargain" turned back and walked into the hospital, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Theme Songs: 'washing away me in the tides' trivium 'welcome to my life' simple plan 'sidewinder' avenged sevenfold Life Before Magic Before his discovery of magic Merldot Grey had still been a name noone associated with. He was always " that boy." or "Him." He had spent so much time with so many foster families it was hard to concieve how they kept dieing. All of them, all at once, would just die, and he would be left looking apathetically at the corpses of the newly dead. After five years of life without parents, who's graves he had never visited, Merldot had run through seventeen different families. Each had died just as strangelly and he was alsway shunted off to a new home. By eight He had had enough and so, he packed up and left whichever family he had been with at the time. In a final bid to rid himself of his background Merldot changed his last name, or at least he had asked his final family to right before he ran away. From then he was on his own, fighting cold, hunger, rain and always running from the law. See he didn't beg, that was below him, and at eight he was more likely to be abducted anyway. No he stole, he took from the rich and gave to himself. The only people he ever had a relationship with were those he needed for something. His most przed find was a diamond ring which had an ornate letter M carved into it, which he used from then on to leave a wax seal at every house. To be continued. Revelation as a Witch Romantic Life School and Professional Life Magical Life Season One Merldot Grey (MDG) Writer's notes Merldot's main allegiance is to himself and he has a self serving motive for his every interaction with another human being, whether it be protection, guarenteed help, training, contacts or 'cos they have something to steal. (Your characters don't know this by the way, until they figure it out from a long list of evidence I find convincing haha.) He is a kleptomaniac, please keep all valuables on your person. Very very very jumpy at times, handle with extreme caution in times of stress, again your character must figure this out themself. Values his own life over yours. Again I reinforce your character must figure this out themself. As people's treatment of him differs his personality will continue to change, this is human, realistic and makes it so much more fun playing him. He doesn't like authority or snitches, he will probrably maim you if you dob him in to the police for something. If it's shiny, it is his, he WILL take it. Your character, as stated above, needs to figure this out on their own, no cheating. He follows his own beliefs and does not accept preaching, you will be zapped if you preach. Have fun figuring that out in character. He crashed the lambo for all you new people reading up on him. Category:Characters Category:Witches